The Dos and Don'ts of Watching 4x01
by Bundibird
Summary: A guide on how to watch 'The Darkest Hour Part One' without freaking yourself out. Based on a true story. Zero to mild spoilers.


**AN: My sister and I ****watched 4x01 twice yesterday; first thing in the morning the instant I found it online (and there was much squeeing and joy), and a second time later that night. Now, the two of us have very active imaginations. Normally, that's a good thing, but when you take an active imagination and add it to screaming spirit things and pitch blackness... it ends badly. **

**Summary: A guide on how to watch 'The Darkest Hour Part One' without freaking yourself out. Based on a true story. **

**Note: Thank you, Whirlwind421 for pointing out that the first episode is actually called 'The Darkest Hour,' not 'The Revival of the Witch.' My download lied to me. **

**...**

**The Dos and Don'ts of Watching 4x01**

**...**

The following is a guide on how to watch The Darkest Hour, Episode One of Season Four of Merlin (and any other as-yet-unseen episodes that are spooky or suspenseful in nature) without totally freaking yourself out. Follow all the steps closely, and you can be assured of a pleasant, joy-filled, un-scary viewing.

Choose not to follow the steps, however, and I make no promises as to the health and safety of your imagination and/or state of mind.

_...THE DOS AND DON'TS OF WATCHING 4X01..._

**DO****:** watch the episode during the day. Things are never half as scary during the day as they are at night.

**DO NOT: **watch the episode on a night when the wind is rattling your windows. The screams of those spirits that Morgana released sound eerily similar to the howling wind, and you will spend half your time glancing nervously at the windows as you wonder if you're about to die.

**DO**: put the dog outside. Because when she starts barking at the ducted heating vents in the floor and backing away from them like there's something scary there that only she can see, it will _freak you out_. She will pull her sadface at you, but put the dog outside.

**DO NOT: **leave anything hanging on the outside of the back door. The wind will blow it, it will bang against the door, and you will think that there is someone trying very hard to break into your house, and since your whole family is either in bed already or sitting next to you, you know it can't be any of them.

**DO**: leave the lights on. No matter how much clearer the laptop screen is when all the lights are off or how much it feels like you're watching a movie in a cinema if everything else is dark, _leave the lights on_. Because otherwise, all that will happen is that you'll get freaked out by the wind and the dog that's barking at things you can't see and the lead that's banging on the back door making it sound like someone's trying to break in, and you will skidaddle out of your chair and slam the lights on and stare wild-eyed around your lounge expecting an attack. Save time. Keep the lights on from the start.

**DO NOT: **forget to breathe. Breathing makes sound. Sounds block out other sounds. When you are watching Merlin run out of a barn to stare around an incredibly dark and spooky and deserted village, _remember to breathe_. Because maybe if you're breathing, you won't hear the wind outside that sounds like howling spirits and you won't hear the dog making scared noises as she hides in your lap and glares at the air vent and you won't hear the thing banging against the back door and you won't have to turn off the episode and watch 'Bones' instead (because there might be dead people in 'Bones' but at least you know there's no chance of them getting up and attacking you).

Now. Go and set up Merlin, Episode One of Season Four, follow these instructions, and please enjoy your viewing experience.

...

**AN: Yes, we really did freak ourselves out**** while watching Merlin in the dark on a windy night with a cocker spaniel that was frightened of things only she could see. We freaked ourselves out **_**really badly**_**. I'm 22 years old and I scared myself while watching Merlin. I'm not ashamed though. Your heart would have been beating fast too. It was freakin' scary, ok? **


End file.
